Not Exactly a Princess more a Warrior Girl
by t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t.h.sz.m.m.r
Summary: Still not being able to sleep Bella wishes for an adventure or at least something different. Well little did she know is that Narnia needs her right now. When she get whisked away to Narnia will she fall for a certain Just Prince? And what is threatening Narnia this time? Based off the movies
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of the characters C.S. Lewis does and this is based off of the movies, and happens right after The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian but instead of leaving at the end of the movie they stay**

Ch1

It was 11:58. I couldn't sleep. My birthday was in two minutes so now there was no way I could sleep. 11:59, one more minute. I started thinking of things that I could wish for, the first thing that came to mine was a laptop so I could write down my stories more often and not have to wait to use the computer. Then I realized one thing that I have always wanted was some adventure. 12:00. Happy 14th Birthday, Bella, I thought, I wish for some adventure for my birthday. With that I closed my eyes. A few seconds later I felt weird, different, and when I opened my eyes I found myself lying on forest floor with huge trees towering over me. Then I heard horses. I turned around and looked for a place to hide.  
There was no room on the ground so I decided to climb the tree that I was lying next to. Soon enough I saw five horses and five people come by, two girls and three boys. They stopped for a second. I tried to stay as quiet as possible.

Then the oldest girl started to talk, "I wonder why Aslan would send us here."

"Maybe we are supposed to find something or someone," replied the youngest girl.

"Then let us look around here and see if we can find anything and that doesn't mean trees, acorns, leaves or other things that can be found in nature." said the second oldest boy. They all went in different directions except the second boy he stayed where he was, then he suddenly looked up and I knew I was caught. Then he yelled "Guys I found someone." They all came running back, then he said to look up, and sure enough they saw me.

"Well how do we get her down?" asked the youngest boy.

"We could ask politely." replied the youngest girl.

"It's worth a shot," said the oldest boy.

"Will you please come down from there." asked the second oldest boy.

"Give me one reason why I should," I replied.

"Because I asked?" he replied.

"Nope that's not a **good reason**; something more specific would be considered a good reason." I said.

"Well than I guess we could try to climb up and get her," he suggested.

"No don't bother I don't really even know how I got up here. I'll come down just move out of the way." I said then I jump just as I got up the youngest boy grabbed my arms behind my back. Just as he was about to tie them together I said, "Don't touch me," and stomped on his foot. Then I ducked out of the way of the oldest boys arms. "I'll corporate just don't touch me."

"Fine it not worth not listening to her unless we all want to have some minor injuries," said the second oldest boy, who I have decided to call Blondie, "So where do you come from?"

"Pennsylvania." I replied trying not to give too much away considering they could be some people who try to use where you live in some way that I don't know about.

"How did you get here?" Blondie asked again.

"I was sleeping and when I woke up I was here. I also wished for some kind of adventure for my birthday, but I don't think that had much to do with this." I replied.

"Wait it is your birthday." asked the youngest girl.

"Well when I was in my bed before I woke up here, yes. But now I have this feeling that I am in some other world so I don't really know if the dates are the same." I replied.

"Well still happy birthday." she said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Is it just me or do you guys think that she is the thing we are supposed to bring back to Aslan?" asked the oldest girl.

"Yeah he did say to go here and we are here and she is the only one we found that is not part of nature." said Blondie.

"Okay then let's take her back to Cair Paraval and she doesn't seem like she is a spy or anything evil."

"Lucy does have a point. Oh by the way what's your name?" asked the oldest girl.

"My name is Bella." I replied.

"I'm Susan, that's Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Caspian. And we are all kings and queens of Narnia."

"So that's where we are, Narnia?" I asked.

"Yes that would be correct," replied Caspian.

"Well it's a somewhat long way to Cair Paraval, let's get started. Bella, who would you want to ride with?" asked Lucy.

"I don't really care just tell me who." I replied because I seriously didn't care they all seem nice.

"Ummm Peter would you mind if she rode with you? His horse is the strongest." Lucy asked.

"No not at all." he replied. Then everyone mounted their horses, I looked to Peter to see him standing next to the horse, I guess I was going to be in the front. He held his hand out to see if I wanted help but I didn't take it, I have ridden a twice but have an idea of how to get up into a saddle. I was able to do it successfully. He seemed a little surprised but got on the horse before I knew it we were going. He was holding on to my hands which were on the reins. I didn't even realize that we were in front of everyone when Edmund came up and got in front of us. "Thought you could lead today well I guess not," he said as he passed by.

Then Peter yelled, "You should enjoy being in the front for once because it isn't going to last long," then he turned to me and asked, "Would you mind if we go faster?"

"No of course not."

"Great, you do most of the steering and I will do most of the speed control and making sure you don't fall." All I did was focus on Edmund's horse and nod so he knew that I heard him. I really wanted to come up with some smart come back to show that I am not helpless but right now 1. I can't think of any and 2. We need someone paying attention to where Edmund is at the moment. Then I heard him whisper, we will go faster on the count of three. One. Two. Three! We shot forward and passed Edmund. Once we passed him though I didn't take my eyes off the front. When we got to the beach Edmund was right on our tail. Then out of nowhere Peter fell backwards and off the horse. I yanked back on the reins which made him stop, and turned him around to head towards Peter; just as we got there I jumped off and landed a few feet away from him. My ankles hurt from the impact but I ignored it and kept running towards him. I rushed over to see if he was okay. He didn't look so good, he just barely had his eyes open when he said, "Thanks for coming back I was wondering if you would see me or not." Then he closed his eyes. I checked his pulse and sure enough it was still going. Just slowing down a little but not enough to make me think he is dead. Lucy came running over. When she got here I said, "He might have a concussion but I am not sure he is still okay I just checked his pulse and he seems fine he just past out from hitting his head. By any chance do you have a library with books on symptoms of things that are caused by head injuries?" I asked.

"Yeah at Cair Paraval." she replied.

"Good I think I will be in there for a while come on let's get him to Cair Paraval." I said.

"Wait," she replied, "I have a juice that will fix any injury let's use it."

"Yeah that might help," I replied. She dropped a drop into his mouth just as he was stirring Susan came up behind us. He slowly woke up. Once he got his bearings we helped him onto the horse and I got him there as quickly as possible. I quickly dismounted the horse, who I found out can talk and was really pushing himself to make sure we get to Cair Paraval quickly, then thanked him too and waited for Lucy to show me to Peter's room so we can lie him down on a bed. She was just behind me so it didn't take that long. I grabbed one side of him and she grabbed the other and we got him upstairs to his room successfully without him getting bumped or bruised even more. He tried to help as much as possible but passed out on the way to his room.

**Hey guys sorry Kate's name is actually Bella just realized I made a mistake typing it. So my fault, please read and review.**

**Thanks-**

**t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Lucy showed me to the library and before I knew it I was drowning in books. When I thought I found out enough information I then went back to Peter and showed Lucy what I got. We decided that we would take turns watching him. Lucy had already used the healing cordial on him but he was still passed out. We then asked for some ice and just as the ice came in Susan, Edmund, and Caspian came in was right behind the person.

"Is he alright?" asked Susan.

"Yeah we think he is fine, I did a little research and know what the symptoms are for a concussion, by any chance do you have some ibuprofen, Advil, or something that will take away pain?"

"Yeah I think that we have some with one of the healers I'll go ask." she said.

"Thanks Susan." I replied.

"I'll go with her," replied Caspian.

"Thanks Caspian." I said.

"Umm look I am really sorry about what happened with Peter it's my fault." said Edmund.

"No it isn't, he probably just wasn't holding on as tight as he should be and when a gust of wind came by he was knocked off." I replied.

"I guess that's possible." he said.

"If it makes you feel any better you can wait here with me and Lucy and eventually help take care of Peter." I offered.

"Okay I will," he replied. A few minutes later Susan came back with the ibuprofen and said that the healers said that he is to take only two every 4-6 hours. "Hey Bella," she said.

"Yes Susan." I replied.

"Would you want to get some new clothes; those are nice, but slightly dirty."

"Yeah I see what you mean and besides they are pajamas so you don't have to say they look nice," I replied looking down at my clothes. I was wearing a regular blue tank top with some blue plaid bottoms. "Lucy would you mine staying here with Peter?" I ask.

"Actually I was hoping to come with you two,"

"Okay umm Edmund would you mine just staying here and watching Peter while we are gone?"

"Sure I'll let you know if he wakes up or changes." he replied.

"Thanks," I said. We set off I ended up in one of Susan's dresses that she hasn't worn in a while, it was the exact style of one of her green dresses (for the look of the green dress I am talking about go to Google then type in Susan Pevensie, green dress and go to images) but we thought it looked better in midnight blue on me. Then Susan wanted to do my hair. She wove a few Forget-Me-Nots and left the rest down. Though I don't like being the center of attention or being stared at I let that go, just as she finished Edmund came in the door and said Peter is waking up. Lucy and I ran to the room I was just one step behind her since I still wasn't sure how to get to Peter's room. When we got in Lucy said, "Peter, are you all right?"

"I think so I feel like a horse ran over my head, but otherwise yeah I am fine. Where am I?"

"You're in your room in Cair Paraval." I replied.

"Oh okay, hey Bella you look different."

"That might be because Susan let me borrow this dress and insisted on doing my hair." I replied showing him the back.

"Well you look great," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. Then there was a semi-awkward silence. Then I asked, "So do you want some ibuprofen? It most likely will take away the feeling of a horse had ran over your head."

"Sure that might be a good idea." he replied. I picked up the bottle and read the instructions to know what I was dealing with, it turned out that it was that he needed two pills and he would swallow them. "So why is Edmund here?"

"He felt bad and thought that he caused you to do that when I said that wasn't true, what do you remember of the fall?"

"Well one minute I was holding on to you but then I loosened my hands so I could scratch my head then I was tumbling backwards and landed on the beach and you coming to me. Then I blacked out."

"That's pretty much what happened," I replied. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Okay that might be a good idea," Peter replied.

"Hey Bella me and Edmund are going to go do something, I think you want to stay here with Peter?" Lucy asked with a slight mischievous smile.

"Okay well see you in a bit then," I replied.

"We'll have someone come and get you two once dinner is ready."

"Okay." I said and closed the door behind them. Just as I was about to sit down Peter woke up. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Bella you look stunning and by any chance can you sing I am just curious." he asked.

"Thanks," I said blushing, "I guess I can sing, I am not that good though, there are people in my school that are better than me."

"Can you sing me a song then?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure why not, umm would you want it somewhat happy or somewhat sad?"

"I don't care I trust your judgment."

"Okay I know this one is called Safe and Sound and it's by Taylor Swift."

When I finished Peter said, "Wow that was really good." Before I could say anything Lucy came in and said that dinner was ready. I helped him out of bed and we walked down stairs together, on the way there he slipped his hand into mine. When we got to the table I think Lucy saw me and him holding hands and smiled I turned my head slightly down. I could feel my face reddening. I finally sat down the only other set seat was next to him so I sat there.

Dinner was quiet until Susan brought up if Peter was feeling okay. "So Peter, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah I am feeling much better the ibuprofen really worked. And thanks to Bella's skills I should be fine for my 14th birthday ball that you guys insisted upon when I would have preferred not." he replied.

"Yeah we are sorry for that, but we think you need to get more social be more of a regular teenager, also the lords of Telmar want you to think about a wife or marriage and a ball is a great way to attract some girls." she replied back.

"Quick question," I said "I may be new to this stuff but isn't 14 a little young for looking for a wife? Typically in movies, at least for girls, it is when they are sixteen maybe eighteen."

"Yes you are correct," replied Caspian, "the lords just want him to start dating someone not exactly looking for a wife."

"Okay that makes more sense." Then just out of nowhere a girl pops into the room and is laying on the ground. Lucy and I are the first ones to get up. When I got to her I recognized her, she was the most popular girl in our grade, and her name was Makayla. I still helped Lucy out with getting her upstairs even though she is the one at school that picks on me and I don't ever trust. We got her to the guest room and laid her down on the bed. A few minutes later she woke up. We were all waiting in the room. I think the boys were here because they thought she was beautiful or something like that. She looked around like she was confused. Trust me I don't blame her. I was kind of off to the side so that way I don't lash out or something because she seriously gets under my skin. Peter was the first to speak, "Hi I'm Peter what's your name?"

"My name is Makayla," she replied as if she wasn't scared at all.

"Nice to meet you Makayla, these are my sister and brother, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund. And this is Caspian he is a friend of ours. And that is Bella."

"Why is she here," she asked as if I am something gross and disgusting "And where am I?"

Peter ignored the part where she asked 'why was I here in Narnia' and replied, "You're in Narnia. And also Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, and I are the kings and queens of Narnia."

"Oh," she replied. I had a feeling that she was trying to come up with a plan to make it like school how she is the queen and I am the one who gets picked on because I am "different".

"Well it's getting late and we still haven't shown Bella where she is to be sleeping," Susan said, "There are some dresses in the closet so you can wear whatever you want. The nightgowns are in the very front."

"Okay bye." she replied back. Then we left. After we got out the door Susan motioned me to follow her so I did. We went down the hall and to the right. Then we got to the first door on the left, we stopped.

Lucy was right behind us, when she caught up to us Susan said, "Bella, this is where you are going to stay." then she opened the door. I couldn't believe what I saw, the room was huge. It had white walls with royal purple accents on the wall above the bed. It also had a beautiful deep purple chair. On the other side of the room there was a sitting area with a purple couch. The bathroom was a light green with shades of pink and red tiles in the middle of one of the walls. It also had a view accents of orange too. Then finally there was the balcony, it had a iron railing and viewed the ocean. There was also a huge closet that was waiting to be opened. When I turned around to thank them they were gone. Then I saw Lucy's hair go into the closet so I went after them. When I opened the closet I found Lucy and Susan waiting with huge smiles on their faces. The closet was blue and had white trims. I ran over to thank them; surprisingly the closet was more like a room than a closet and on one side it had multiple mirrors and a pedestal. "I think we should all get to bed it is getting very late." said Susan.

"Well I will see you guys tomorrow then." I replied and they left the room.

**Hey people who are reading this just wanted to ask you to read and review please it would mean a lot to me. Also if you have already read this you might notice that I made a mistake when I was writing this instead of Bella I had Kate and just wanted to clear it up that the main character that isn't from the books is Bella not Kate. So sorry my mistake. And I also made a mistake with the summary I had it as "a certain Just Prince" when it should be "a certain Just King". SO thanks for reading this and I'll update soon.**

**-t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r**


	3. Chapter 3

I went into my closet and slipped on a nightgown and went to bed. The next morning I awoke to Lucy on top of me who was really happy and excited. "Good morning, may I ask why you are on top of me?" I asked.

"Because Susan and I are going to help you get dressed and do your hair again," she replied. I ended up wearing dark midnight blue dress with a gold panel down the front and gold drapes at my arms. My hair was brushed really well and was pulled back so it fell over my one shoulder instead of both. By the time we were finished Peter came in the door with Caspian and Edmund right behind him. "Are you ever going to come down stairs for breakfast or are we going to have to do the things we planned without you?" he asked.

"Well you should be happy that we just finished." I replied.

"Well than let's all go down stairs." he replied. Just as we got downstairs and into the dining room my first thought was "_Where was Makayla?_" Then my eyes drifted around the room and saw her sitting down at the table waiting for us.

"Well it's about time you woke-up and came down stairs I can't believe that someone could sleep that long." she replied. I said nothing and sat down next to Lucy instead of where I sat yesterday which was by Peter, now Makayla was sitting there. I could tell she was slightly happy that I didn't say anything because I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

When breakfast was over Peter announced, "We have thought over this a long time and decided that you two," he pointed to us, "are going to get a horse and if you want some battle training then battle training."

"Thanks..." I started to say but I was cut off by Makayla.

"Why get her things too and not just me?" she asked.

Then Edmund said, "Because it would only be fair," Then somewhat annoyed by Edmund's answer she reached over to Peter and kissed him.

That was it, I got up somewhat loudly, which happened to interrupt the kissing, and said, "I'm leaving Peter and Makayla don't try and follow me. I don't care if anyone else does, but don't I am not in the mood." Then I ran out of the room. I could hear Lucy yelling at Peter and Edmund joining in too. I looked for a way out then I saw it, a big door with huge windows on the sides that showed outside. I ran for it and opened the door. Sunlight streamed on my face and I ran across the beach and into the woods. I don't know why I ran into the woods without a weapon knowing that I could be eaten or something, but I did it anyway and didn't have second thoughts about it until later. I heard something, a crack of a twig I looked around, nothing. This is when I regret coming into the woods without anything. I was suddenly surrounded by what I thought was people on horses then I looked closer and realized that they were centaurs. Out of now where a lion came at us, jumping into the circle of centaurs that surrounded me. He gave a mighty rawr and all the centaurs ran away. Knowing that the lion is a wild animal I started to back away a little bit to give it some room so it wouldn't attack me.

Then it turned to me, "I may be a lion," he said (I could tell by the mane he had), "But you don't need to be afraid of me, Bella." I was somewhat startled when he said that because lions can't talk then I remembered I was in Narnia.

"Thank you for saving me; I wasn't thinking when I came out here."

"Yes I could see that, by any chance would you like to accompany me to Cair Paraval."

"Sure, I would love to." I replied "So you know," I started

"Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Caspian, yes I do know them."

"Oh, I wasn't sure; do you have a name by any chance?"

"Yes though I have many names here it is Aslan. Here I want you to have this, it might help you through this experience," he said as he handed me the bag in his mouth. I realized the bag was the one I made in Family Con., I opened the bag and saw that a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Also my I-pod and my journal was in there too.

"Oh thank-you so much Aslan," I replied, before I could say anymore Lucy came running towards us. When she saw Aslan a smile spread across her face and she ran up and hugged him.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I better, I think I will be much better in a little bit."

"Okay that's good, what's that you're are clutching in your hands?" she asked.

"Some stuff that Aslan brought for me from my house that might help me a bit."

"Oh, so can you tell me what it is?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's a change of clothes in here, something that from my time, my journal, and my I-pod." I replied.

"What's an I-pod?" she asked. Then I remember that she is from the 1940's which makes sense why she doesn't know what an I-pod is.

"It's a handheld device that has earpieces and with those ear pieces you can listen to music without anybody hearing it unless the volume is too high."

"Wow that's cool. So do you guys want to go back to Cair Paraval now?"

"Yes that would be a great idea." replied Aslan. When we finally got out of the forest my face lit up. Not for any special reason but because we are finally at the beach and it seems so peaceful. I ran out into the open not caring if anyone thought I was crazy. I was smiling a wide smile until we got to Cair Paraval. Then reality hit me in the face. I took a deep breath and put on a straight face and opened the door. First my eyes had to adjust a little bit before I could see clearly. When my eyesight straightened out I noticed that Edmund, Caspian, and Susan were waiting for us. I saw relief flood into their faces. They got up to greet us. There was a lot of hugging. Just as we finished up with all the greeting, Peter and Makayla came in holding hands. I shot him my best death glare. He flinched as a result. Internally, I smiled.

Then Lucy interrupted the silence by saying, "So why don't we go look at horses."

"Okay then let's go," Edmund replied.

"Aslan, do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"No thank-you Bella, thanks for asking though, I am a little tired." he replied back. Makayla seemed a little shocked by Aslan since he was a lion and could talk. I ran upstairs to my room to get a cloak. It wasn't that fancy, it was hoodless, brown, and had a golden latch that kept it on me.

When I got back down stairs Makayla said, "That is the worst color I have seen." I ignored it knowing doing nothing is the best thing to do. I said a quick goodbye to Aslan just before we left and grabbed my I-pod and stashed it into a pocket in my dress that is hidden by the folds of the dress. We walked out of the castle, once we got outside again the sun made me smile. I was walking next to Lucy, we were in the back. Then Susan and Caspian were walking together just in front of us with Edmund beside them, soon enough he figured they wanted some space so he started walking with me and Lucy. Makayla and Peter were in front of them. I pulled my I-pod out and told Lucy to put an ear bud in and started to play White Horse by: Taylor Swift song. I could tell that she enjoyed the song. Just as we stopped I put my I-pod away when Makayla grabbed it and threw it to the ground and stomped on it, it broke into a million pieces. I was about to cry when I stopped myself for two reasons, 1. it will only give her the satisfaction and 2. I heard horses running by, then suddenly they all stopped at the white picket fence and stood in a huge blob. The horses were in a huge range of colors, brown, black, speckled, and one white. I noticed the white horse first, it was pure white with a light blond mane. It was absolutely beautiful. My thought was interrupted by Makayla who said, "The white one is the one I want." My heart sunk at that. When she climbed the gate to approach the horse, he wouldn't let her. He reared up and ran a few feet away from her. She eventually gave up. Then I very meekly said, "I also wanted the white one let me try." I think only Lucy heard me since she was so close. I walked over to the fence getting some looks read like 'what are you doing?' from everyone except Lucy and Edmund. I climbed the fence and all the horse seemed interested in me, I started to approach the white horse. Just as I was a few feet away it reared up and nearly crashed down on me. Luckily, it didn't and when it landed it was three feet away from me. I approached it with one hand trying to reach for the nose. Before I knew it I reached him and started to pet him. I was able to get on him somehow and rode him back to the fence. When I got there Makayla said, "Good you got me my horse."

"No I didn't, I got this horse fair and square and if you think I am taking it because you want it that's wrong because before I even got the horse I said that I had wanted it before you even said that and that I wanted to try and get it, if you don't believe me just ask Lucy."

"She did say that I heard her, it was very quiet but she did say that," she replied.

"Please Bella can you just give her the horse?" asked Peter.

"No," I replied.

"Can you please stop being so unreasonable and annoying," he replied back.

"I am not being unreasonable and annoying," I replied. I couldn't believe that he just called me that, I felt tears build up in my eyes. I ran. I couldn't take it just seeing and feeling how he treated me before Makayla came then him calling me unreasonable and always siding with her, I felt so overwhelmed. I had been running for what felt like a few minutes when I heard hooves. I froze. Not sure what I could do I waited for whatever it is to approach me, soon enough I realized it was the white horse from the field.

"I am sorry about what had happened there are you okay?" it asked.

I rubbed my eye then said, "Yeah I fine."

"Do you want to ride me?" he asked.

"Bareback?" I asked.

"Yeah why not," he replied.

"Okay, do you have a name?" I asked.

"Nope I don't, but I know I am a boy." he replied.

"Oh, then let's go back to the others." Again, somehow but I am not sure how, I got up on his back and rode to them. When I got back everyone was staring at me, except Lucy and Peter. Lucy looked like she was about to explode and Peter looked very angry too but mostly shocked. I noticed Makayla had another horse by her.

"I have decided that you can have the mangy white horse, I am going to have this beautiful elegant one, who I have decided to name Prince. "

"Oh thanks, I think," I replied, "Since you backed down I am going to have this one and his name is going to be Taylor."

"Taylor?" asked Peter.

"Yes Taylor." I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"My favorite singer is Taylor Swift and she has a song named White Horse so I think it goes very well, and don't say anything that is close to 'but you are naming it after a girl' when Taylor can be both a girl and boy's name." I replied back which basically made him shut up.

"Well I really like that name," replied Susan.

"I like it too," said Lucy.

"Me too," replied Edmund.

"I like the name a lot too," replied Caspian. Peter didn't say anything after that, we stood in silence for a while.

Susan was the one to break the silence, "So do you guys want to stay here for a while longer or go do some training?"

"I think I want to stay here," I replied. Everyone started looking at me with weird looks, I guess it might be because I am not the one to talk first.

"I want to stay here to so that way I can show Bella my horse, Luna." Lucy said.

"I haven't ridden Philip in a while so I would like to stay here," Edmund replied.

"I'll would like to stay here too," replied Caspian.

"I would too," replied Peter.

"What about you Makayla?" asked Susan.

"Fine I guess we could stay here," Makayla replied.

"Okay then I guess we are staying here for a bit." Susan said. Lucy then grabbed my hand and had me follow her into the stables. Taylor was right behind us. She first showed me where I could put Taylor so he wouldn't have to follow me around forever. Then she had me come to the stall next to his and she showed me Luna. She was a beautiful beige horse with a really light blond mane. Then she showed me Susan's, Caspian's, and Edmund's horses. Susan's horse was brown with a black mane and her name was Scarlet. Caspian's horse looked very similar to Makayla's horse, except he seemed nicer, he was all black and his name was Century. Edmund's horse had a light brown coat and a blondish mane and his name is Philip. Then she showed me to her favorite place that only Susan knows about. It is the loft of the barn, you can see the loft when you come in, but you can never find the latter because once Lucy had found it she had hid the entrance. When we got up there we found Susan Caspian and Edmund. Apparently, they were waiting for us to see if we could all go riding together. I said of course and we climbed down from the loft. I walked past some horses to get to Taylor. I turned the corner and leaning against the big barn door was Makayla and Peter sucking each other's face off (a.k.a intense kissing). I turned quickly and not let it get a hold of me (though most of what I was thinking was "_Disgusting_,") When I got back to the stall I realized I had no clue how to put a saddle on or anything else so I start to look for Susan, Caspian, Lucy or Edmund. I was looking around and suddenly bumped into someone, it was Edmund.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, here let me help you." I said getting to my feet.

"Thanks I was just looking for you to see if you needed any help." he said.

"Yeah I realized though I can ride a horse I have never put a saddle or bridle on one." I replied.

"Okay then let's get going," he said. He showed me where the saddles and other equipment is kept and helped me saddle up. I opened the door and lead my horse outside to a pole where I can tie the reins to so I can help Edmund. It was pretty quiet, but he made me laugh a few times. Overall, I enjoyed being with him more than I did with Peter. When we got outside we couldn't find Susan and Lucy or Caspian. I searched the horizon to see three figures coming toward us, sure enough it was Susan and Lucy and Caspian. They looked very happy. It seemed like Susan and Lucy were chasing Caspian for some reason. I then gave a quick squeeze and Taylor started galloping toward them. Edmund was right behind me. We didn't even have to say anything before we dashed into the forest. I was in the lead with Lucy right behind me. Edmund tried to go around me and get in front, but I wouldn't let him. Eventually, we found a meadow with a river running through the middle. We sat down for a little bit when we heard something or someone else. Then Peter and Makayla came through the trees. Makayla was smiling wide but her smile faded when she saw me.

"Well to make you to happy or at least Makayla happy I am going to go climb or try to climb a tree. So, adiós amigos y enemigos, " then I left. I mainly left because if they start kissing I don't want to see it, the time I saw it in the barn (like I said before) was just gross. I started looking around for a tree to climb. I didn't have an exact direction that I wanted to go in so I just wandered around for a little bit. Then I found the perfect tree, it was very tall and had a thick trunk. The lowest branch was low enough for me to reach and it also had many other branches that were close to the lowest branch that would lead up the tree. When I got there I noticed a figure at the trunk of the tree. I quietly walked toward it ready to run away or scream for help at a moment's notice. As I got closer I realized it was a boy and he look familiar. I finally got close enough to see his face when I recognized him, it was my friend, Jacob, he is one of the few people I can trust at school.

**So hoped you enjoyed the chapter more will be up soon. Let me know if you see any mistakes or have suggestions or just what you think of the story. Keep reading**

**-t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r**


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't sure what to do, then I saw him move and start to wake up.

"Are you okay Jacob?"

"Bella? How did you get here and were is here exactly?" he asked.

"This is Narnia and how I got here that's a long story that can wait for later." I replied.

"Like the place from the movies?"

"Yes like the place from the movies," I replied. I had nearly forgotten about those which makes sense now why I feel like I have heard of this place before. "So I think we should get back to Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Peter and Makayla."

"Wait is it the Makayla from school?"

"Yeah it is, ugg I know, but on the bright side I have been with her for about two days or so and I haven't ripped her to shreds yet." I mentioned.

"That is very good. Well done, though I kind-of wish you would on the behalf of the school" he replied. Actually, at school no one likes her that much if they aren't popular, but they still side with her because they are afraid of her; so if something mysteriously happened to her when she wouldn't show up to school most of the kids would be very happy. We walked for a bit in silence for a while. When we finally got to the clearing I went through the bushes first to find five Telmerian soldiers attacking Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Peter, and Makayla. I noticed a sword laying on the ground so I grabbed it, snuck up on the soldier that was going for Lucy and Edmund and used the hilt (bottom) of the sword to knock him out. Then I looked at the sword realizing it was Edmund's and handed it to him. He then took it and started to attack the soldiers that were going after Caspian and Susan. I watched the whole time figuring I might be able to pick up something from watching him. Now I realize why they called him the best swordsman in Narnia. When he was finished with the soldiers that had been attacking Caspian and Susan he tosses Caspian a sword and they go after the two that were after Peter and Makayla. When I turn around I find Jacob in complete shock.

"I defiantly didn't expect that to happen," I said, "Why do you think they attacked you guys?"

"I don't know," replied Caspian.

"Who's the guy that is standing next to you?" asked Lucy.

"Oh right well this is Jacob I found him in the forest and he is a friend I that I have at school."

"Oh well he is welcome to stay with us," Lucy replied.

"Ugg more weirdos," I heard Makayla mumble.

"We might want to get him a horse too then," stated Edmund.

"Yeah that might be a good idea," stated Susan.

"Before we do can you tell me your names?" asked Jacob.

"I'm Lucy, that is Susan, that is Edmund, that is Caspian, and that is Peter and considering since you go to school with Bella you probably already know Makayla." replied Lucy. After going back to the barn and a while of thinking, Jacob ended up getting a brown horse with a semi-blaze down the front of his nose.

It is now finally time to do some battle training. Susan had gotten me some bows and arrows for just me, the quiver was an ivory white with light blue accents and was shaped like hers and the bows that came with it have a brown shafts and light blue feathers. The bow was an chocolate brown and the grip of the bow was light blue too. When it came time for practice with a sword Edmund taught me. I caught on pretty quickly. Then Edmund said "You're doing really good with a sword Bella how about we do one me against you then take a break?"

"Okay I am getting a little tired but I want to see how I would do against you so let's spare. And thanks," I replied.

"Yeah I agree with you Edmund that she is doing good, for a girl." replied Peter. I turned around with anger in my eyes and stared him down for a while put my sword in the sheath then grabbed my bows and ran off, I ran because I didn't want to hurt anyone with my anger. I could hear Jacob yelling at Peter.

"I can't believe you just said that! Do you know how mad that will make her?! Now I can see why she hates you so much! Now if you will excuse me I need to go find Bella before she potentially harms someone and pretty much anyone is allowed to help." Then the yelling stopped. I started to feel much better, but I still felt really angry inside so I found a big oak tree and started shooting at it. By the time I got to the fifth arrow Jacob and Lucy found me.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah I am fine just ran off so I wouldn't try to kill him since I am completely furious and I have two weapons, but other than that and me wanting to kill Peter I am fine." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah she is definitely fine," replied Jacob, "If she wasn't she wouldn't be if she didn't say that last part, trust me I should know."

"So do you want to go back and have lunch now?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah that me a good idea I have a feeling a lot of us are going to be very hungry in a few minutes," I replied. Then we slowly started walking back to the training field. For lunch we had a picnic outside in one of the gardens of the castle. After lunch Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Caspian, and Peter had to go to a meeting and invited Jacob, Makayla, and me to come with them. About half way through the meeting I decided to slip out of the room and do something else. I went to my room immediately and I put on the jeans and t-shirt that Aslan had brought me grabbed my journal and ran outside, unnoticed by everyone. I quickly climbed a tree that was somewhat low to the ground flipped to the pages that I reserved for songs and started writing.

(Jacob's P.O.V)

After the meeting I started to look for Kate. I couldn't find her. "Hey guys,"

"Yeah Jacob," replies Lucy.

"I think Bella is missing," I mention.

"We have to find her," replies Susan.

"I'll check the gardens, Susan you check her room, Lucy and Jacob you check the stables, and Caspian you check the training field. And if you can think of anywhere else to check, check there too," orders Edmund.

A little while later I saw Edmund coming towards the tree and he was calling my name.

"Kate, Kate, Where are you?!"

"Look up." I replied. When he looked up he took a step back because I was right above him.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Well I got bored and felt that I wasn't really needed in the meeting and was getting some good lyrics in my head, so I changed and started writing a song."

"Wait you write songs?" he asked sounding very surprised.

"Yeah, do you want to hear one that I just finished?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied.

_Broken Heart By: t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r_

I see you there laughin'

About something you didn't need to know

I almost see myself crying about something so low

How did I trust you?

Why did I trust you?

I gave you my heart, but all you did was brake it

I gave you my time, but all you did was waste it

Now what am I supposed to do with a broken heart?

What am I supposed to do with a broken heart?

You just gave me a broken heart

I avoid you at all cost

But if I look into your eyes I get so lost

Then I remember you aren't work my time

But then why are you on my mind?

I gave you my heart, but all you did was brake it

I gave you my time, but all you did was waste it

Now what am I supposed to do with a broken heart?

What am I supposed to do with a half broken heart?

You just gave me a broken heart

So I've seriously given up on you

Always laughin at me

Pushing me down always ignoring what I say

I will never shed a tear about that pretty face again

And I'll find someone that is worth my time

And my heart

Cause all you did was break it

"And you just wrote that today?"

"Kind-of, I had the first part where I am saying ' I see you there laughin, about something you didn't need to know, I almost see myself crying about something so low, how did I trust you, why did I trust you?' before, but I couldn't finish it." I replied.

"Oh, so I think we should head back I mean we organized a mini search party to look for you and we should let them know that they can stop."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." We walk back to Cair Paraval in silence, which was really bugging me today because I felt like I needed to say something.

Soon enough we ran into Jacob and Lucy who were on horseback, "Bella!" yelled Lucy, "Are you okay? Jacob noticed that you left the meeting was it something that Peter said?"

"No for once I just left because I wanted to not because someone upset me. As for why I left I was getting bored and wanted to do something else."

"This translates to she had lyrics in her head and because she was bored and felt that she wasn't really needed at the meeting she left to write a song. Am I right?" asked Jacob.

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p' at the end.

"How did you know that?" asked Lucy.

"Well when you have know someone for ten years and you hang out with them every day you tend to notice certain behaviors." he replied back.

"Oh well that makes sense." Lucy said.

"Let's get back to Cair Paraval." We returned the horses to the stable and headed back. It was Jacob and Lucy in the front and me and Edmund in the back. I noticed on the way back Jacob started inching his hand closer to Lucy's. Soon enough they were holding hands. I smiled and looked at Edmund and mouthed, 'Do you see that?' He nodded his head and mouthed something that I couldn't read and then grabbed my hand. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. We chatted separately for a while, it didn't take long to get to Cair Paraval.

Hey guys so I have hit some serious writers block if you have any suggestions just let me know. I would love to hear them. So please read and review it would mean a lot to me. Thanks. Also just wanted to let you know that Bella, Jacob, and Makayla are from our time period 2012 since there seemed to be some confusion on that.

-t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r


	5. AN

So hey yeah I know I've been gone a long time (been really busy) but I just wanted to let you people know that I might be able to update soon but not really sure. I'll try though.

~t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r


End file.
